Rodger Bumpass
| birth_place =Jonesboro, Arkansas, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = | other_names = Roger Bumpass | occupation = Actor/Voice actor | years_active = 1977–present | spouse = Amy Stiller (2008-present) | website = }} Rodger Albert Bumpass (born November 20, 1951) is an American character actor and voice actor most famous for voicing Squidward Tentacles on the hit series SpongeBob SquarePants. He also voiced Professor Membrane on Invader Zim, created by Jhonen Vasquez. Bumpass had many other credits in animated films, animated television series, and video games. Bumpass' voice acting credits go back as far as a 1962 episode of The Jetsons. Background Rodger Bumpass was born in Little Rock, Arkansas on November 20, 1951. He attended Little Rock Central High School where he received his first training in theater. He attended Arkansas State University where he majored in radio–TV and minored in theater. He worked at the campus radio station and also at the Jonesboro’s ABC television affiliate, KAIT-TV, where he had multiple duties as announcer, film processor, cameraman, audio technician, and technical director. While at KAIT, he also wrote, produced, and performed in a late-night comedy program called Mid-Century Nonsense Festival Featuring Kumquat Theater. He graduated from ASU in 1976, and when encouraged by an ASU professor to consider professional theater, he went to New York in June 1977. Career In 1977 he won a role in the National Lampoon’s music and comedy road show That’s Not Funny, That’s Sick and toured with them until 1978. That same year, he appeared in the TV special Disco Beaver from Outer Space for HBO. In 1979, Bumpass was awarded the leading role in a National Lampoon film to be called Jaws: 3 People: 0 in which he would have a love scene with Bo Derek. However, the film was canceled due to objections by the creators of the movie Jaws. In 1980, Bumpass created the character of 'Fartman' to appear on the National Lampoon LP The White Album, which later inspired the Howard Stern character by the same name. Present-day viewers know him as the voice of Squidward Tentacles, Dr. Gill Gilliam and the anchovies on the Nickelodeon animated comedy series SpongeBob SquarePants, The Chief from Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego, Dr. Light on Teen Titans, and Professor Membrane on Invader Zim. Though he has been voicing and acting in films since the 60s, and had also appeared on stage through the mid 70's until the late 80s. He has also appeared in adult cartoons, such as Heavy Metal. Bumpass has over 693 film credits, according to IMDb. During August 2006, rumors were circulated that Bumpass died during heart surgery. His death was noted on IMDb and in the Arkansas State University alumni newsletter. Bumpass confirmed that reports of his death were untrue. Bumpass rides a recumbent bicycle; as an in-joke by the producers of the SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, Squidward does too. Filmography Voice actor *''The Jetsons'' (1962) (TV) *''Heavy Metal'' (1981) *''Alvin & the Chipmunks'' (13 episodes, 1984) (TV) *''Mighty Mouse: The New Adventures" (1987) (TV) *Ring Raiders" (1989) (TV) *The Real Ghostbusters'' (Slimer! And RGB Episodes) (12 episodes, 1989-1991) (TV) *''TaleSpin'' (1990) (TV) *''Tiny Toon Adventures'' (1991) (TV) *''The Toxic Crusaders" (1991) (TV) *Petal to the Metal'' (1992) *''Kurenai no buta'' (1992) *''Raw Toonage'' (12 episodes, 1992) (TV) *''Problem Child'' (1993) (TV) *''Batman: The Animated Series'' (1993) (TV) *''Bonkers'' (3 episodes, 1993) (TV) *''Where on Earth Is Carmen Sandiego?'' (1994) (TV) *''Timon and Pumbaa'' (1995) (TV) *''Theodore Rex'' (1995) *''Quack Pack'' (1996) (TV) *''The Hunchback of Notre Dame'' (1996) *''Hercules'' (1997) *''101 Dalmatians: The Series'' (1997) (TV) *''A Bug's Life'' (1998) *''Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World'' (1998) *''The Angry Beavers'' (1998) (TV) *''Toy Story 2'' (1999) *''The Kids from Room 402'' (1999) (TV) *''The Iron Giant'' (1999) *''Tarzan'' (1999) *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' (238 episodes, 1999–present) *''The Emperor's New Groove'' (2000) *''Batman Beyond'' (2000) (TV) *''Sen to Chihiro no kamikakushi'' (2001) *''Monsters, Inc.'' (2001) (voice) *''Osmosis Jones'' (2001) (voice) *''Time Squad'' (2001) (TV) *''Invader ZIM'' (17 episodes, 2001–2006) *''Treasure Planet'' (2002) (voice) *''Lilo & Stitch'' (2002) (voice) *''The Fairly OddParents'' (2002) *''Brother Bear'' (2003) *''ChalkZone'' (9 episodes, 2003–2004) *''Teen Titans'' (3 episodes, 2003–2005) *''What's New, Scooby-Doo?'' (2005) *''Cars'' (2006) *''Ice Age: The Meltdown'' (2006) *''Neverwinter Nights 2: Mask of the Betrayer'' (2007) *''Random! Cartoons'' (2008) *''Kung Fu Magoo'' (2010) *''Chuggington'' (2010) Actor *''Disco Beaver from Outer Space'' (1978) (TV) *''Two Reelers'' (1981) (TV) *''Escape from New York'' (1981) *''Wizards and Warriors'' (1983) (TV) *''Hot Flashes'' (1984) (TV) *''Footlight Frenzy'' (1984) *''National Lampoon's Class of '86'' (1986) *''The Running Man'' (1987) *''What Price Victory'' (1988) (TV) *''Silk Stalkings'' (1992) (TV) *''Shadow of Obsession'' (1994) (TV) *''Hart to Hart: Secrets of the Hart'' (1995) (TV) *''Bio-Dome'' (1996) *''Santa, Jr.'' (2002) (TV) *''3-South'' (2002) (TV) *''Christmas Vacation 2: Cousin Eddie's Island Adventure'' (2003) (TV) *''A Boyfriend for Christmas'' (2004) (TV) *''Murder Without Conviction'' (2004) (TV) *''Just Desserts'' (2004) (TV) *''Marco Polo'' (2007) (TV) References External links * Category:1951 births Category:Arkansas State University alumni Category:American voice actors Category:American video game actors Category:Living people Category:People from Jonesboro, Arkansas Category:Actors from Arkansas de:Rodger Bumpass es:Rodger Bumpass fr:Rodger Bumpass it:Rodger Bumpass nl:Rodger Bumpass ja:ロジャー・バンパス fi:Rodger Bumpass sv:Rodger Bumpass